


Doll house

by Nekton



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Horror, Inspired by The Dummy's Dummy on Webtoons, Murder, living dolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: "Shinra please! I'm not kidding! Send Celty these dolls are trying to fucking murder me!""Izaya this is a really good prank but I'm busy." He hung up. This son of a bitch hung on him. Izaya yelped as the banging on the door was harder."Play...WE WANT TO PLAY."Curling up in the bathtub he began crying. "Please let this all be a dream," he sobbed. "Someone please save me."





	1. Prologue 👻

"Mommy why does Granny not like toys," four year old Izaya asked.

Kyoko Orihara didn't know the answer to that. Her mother hated toys, dolls specifically. She never knew why though. Her mother never bought her toys and the ones given to her were thrown out immediately.

As a child she used to think her mother hated her. Now as an adult she's aware off mental illnesses and such. "Izaya some things your grandma does is a mystery but we still love her, right?"

The boy nodded. He still didn't find closure with the answer though. What was so bad about toys that made his grandmother have to leave the room?

Who knew many years later he'd find the answer, in such a terrible way.


	2. Package 🐰

It was just like any other night in Shinjuku. The info broker, Izaya Orihara was at his computer again looking through the chat rooms. Once again, Shinra had a hotpot party and once again Izaya wasn't invited.

Not like this hurt his feelings or anything....screw it! He felt betrayed. His only friend never invited him anywhere but it wasn't because he didn't like Izaya. There's some things the man does that make it hard to have him around.

To you the man would stare at walls or people. Yes, Izaya loved observing humans but he didn't say only living ones. Those red eyes of his aren't just for show.

A knocked on the door got his attention. "Coming!," he shouted and opened it. A mailman with a package. "Hello, are you Orihara-san?," the man asked.

"Yes."

"I have this package for you." He handed Izaya a glowing package. Okay, only Izaya could see it glow but he didn't get bothered by it. Most objects glowed anyway.

After the mailman left Izaya immediately opened the box. There was a treasure chest and a note. "It's from grandma," he said in surprise.

"This will help you in your greatest need," the note said. Opening the chest he found a small stuffed dark grey bunny with black buttoned eyes. It's head was round and the legs were too. The arms had small circle like fingers at the end of it.

It wore a crotchet pink dress and small white bloomers. Holes were left for the large black puffy tail. (I tried use your imagination).

Okay, this was strange. His grandmother had died three months prior but was known to hate dolls with a passion. Why would have this? Why would she give it to him? Izaya didn't care much.

He placed the stuffed bunny back into the chest and put it in the back of his closet.

Who knew in two months he'd open it again.


	3. Toys 👭

Two months later

A woman with no eyes was dancing on a table in a bunt looking ballet dress.

"Orihara-san are you alright?," his client asked. He was in a restaurant meeting a woman whose daughter committed suicide a while ago.

"Yes I'm alright," Izaya said trying to reassure the woman he was alright.

This didn't seem to convince her. "Are you sure? You were staring at something and visibly paled like you've seen a ghost," she said. Damn she's observant.

"Well, twenty years ago this place used to be a ballet school before the fire and many people died here."

Mrs. Kisurabe nodded in understanding. "Okay I still want to know about my daughters boyfriend." Izaya handed her a folder.

"Ma'am your daughter was abused verbally by her boyfriend and he'd post such terrible things about her to his friends."

"Want to see me dance?!," a little ghost girl asked popping out of nowhere. "Please won't anyone watch me dance?!"

Izaya ignored her and focused on his client. He knew if he'd acknowledged her, she wouldn't leave him be. Mrs. Kisurabe's aura changed from sadness to complete rage. Yet, she kept a calm face. She'll most likely do something stupid for revenge.

"Thank you Orihara-san." The woman handed him an envelope and left.

Another day of work and it was in good old Ikebukuro. "IIIIzzzaaayyaaa-kuuuun," a familiar voice growled. Shizuo was also in the restaurant and picked up a table.

"Shizu-chan lets take this outside," Izaya said noticing how the ghost were getting scared.

"Make the scary man go away," the little ghost whimpered. "Go away! Go away! Go away!"

People moved away but the ghost were freaking out and screaming. It made Izaya flinch knowing this was probably their screams of agony from being burned to death in the fire twenty years ago.

"Let's go outside so people in here will stop being scared."

Shizuo frowned. "Are you blind flea? Everyone just ran off!"

Izaya honestly didn't feel like it. He hated when spirits freaked out cause he could actually feel their agony. "They aren't exactly alive Shizu-chan but still let's take it outside." He ran for the exit and Shizuo gave chase.

He managed to lose him in a maze of alleyways. "Hey kid where you going?" Izaya stopped to see Mr. Tanaka.

Mr. Tanaka is an old man who was murdered in this area many years ago. "I'm going home Tanaka-san," Izaya said.

"Well, be careful. You're still young it'd be a shame to die now."

Wise words from a dead person. "Thanks for your concern Tanaka-san, I hope you find what you're looking for."

He walked away. Little did Izaya know a certain blonde saw him talking to thin air.

*time skip*

"Orihara-san!"

Izaya jumped before he could open the door to his apartment. His neighbor, an old woman handed him two dolls. "These are for your sisters next time they come by."

He thanked the woman went inside his apartment. Looking at the dolls both were similar to raggedy Ann. Black hair made of yarn, black eyes, rosy cheeks. And smiling faces. One had a black and red checkered dress while the other had a black and red striped on.

Their feet were design to look like they had on black dress shoes. To normal people these dolls were lovely but not to Izaya. They both glowed this dark aura which made him feel uneasy.

Like hell he'd give his sisters these things. Putting both dolls in a box he decided to sell them to an antique shop down the road tomorrow. He place the box on the coffee table went back to working.

THUMP

Izaya gasped awake. He feel asleep on his chair again. Looking outside it was dark now.

THUMP

Okay, now he wished he never gave Namie a vacation. Then, he'd probably would have been at ease. The living room light was on but most of the apartment was dark.

He looked at coffee table only to feel his blood freeze.

The box was open.

'I knew I shouldn't have watched "Annabelle" the other day,' he thought. 'Whelp I'm not staying here.'

He grabbed his coat and headed straight for the door. Unfortunately, it seemed like his guest suspected this.

In front of the door was the checkered doll. She was stand there with a butcher knife in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya: why is it in every DRRR fanfic I'm always suffering?
> 
> Nekton: because it's fun. 
> 
> Izaya: .....I hate you.


	4. Omake I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Base of a very popular animation meme

High school au

Shinra finds positive pregnancy test in boys restroom trash.

Shinra: *gasp* No! No, no, no, no..."

Walks out restroom and towards Izaya.   
Shinra: No, no, no, no, no-"

Izaya: Hey Shinra.

Shinra punches Izaya in stomache.

Izaya: Aah! What the fuck?!

Shinra: *sigh* you are one of my very best friends and I can not stand by and watch you throw away your life like this! You're too young! You're too beautiful!

Izaya (very confused): What the fuck are you talking about?

Shinra: I'm talking the baby that's growing inside of your belly right now!

......

Izaya: I'M NOT PREGNANT

Shinra: Not after that punch your not! I've been learning from Celty!

Izaya: I was never pregnant Shinra.

.....

Shinra: are you sure?

Izaya: YES I'M FUCKING SURE

Shizuo walks up to both of them.

Shizuo: I'm sorry but why the fuck is everybody yelling over here?

Shinra: oh, I found this positive pregnancy test-

Shizuo punches Izaya in the stomache.

Izaya: AH, MOTHERFUCKER.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from "The Dummy's Dummy" on Webtoons it's really good.


End file.
